réalisation
by junon2
Summary: pensées de Lacus après seed. Kiralacus oneshoot


**Réalisation**

Auteur : junon2/Ennsotiel/Cali attha/Cagallifangirl

Paring : Kira Yamato et Lacus Klein

Genre : romance

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages et les lieux appartiennent au créateur de Gundam seed (désolée, j'ignore son nom ;)) euh Sunrise , sauf l'intrigue qui elle est à moi.

Résumé : Kira va réaliser quelque chose d'important. Post Seed;).

Avertissement : Dans ce chapitre, il y a un **LEMON** ! C'est-à-dire, une scène de sexe décrite. Donc si vous n'avez pas l'âge ou que vous n'aimez pas les lemon, changez de fic ! Mais bon, pour ceux qui voudraient quand même lire, je préviendrais quand le lemon commencera et finira comme ça vous n'aurez qu'à sauter la partie X (Mdr) ;)

Note de l'auteur : Si par contre, vous lisez, vous pouvez me laisser un review pour donner votre avis sourire charmeur. J'accepte les remarques positives et les critiques, mais pas les propos blessants ou méchants. Vous n'aimez pas ce genre d'histoire, ne lisez pas ! (Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir, non ?)

Soyez cléments, c'est ma première fic Kira/Lacus

POV Lacus Klein.

**Cadeau de Noël pour ma Morgan-chan adorée **

Petite pensées philosophiques (elle est de moi et j'ai mis un copyright) : «dessus _Quand on crée quelque chose, un récit, une sculpture, une peinture, etc., on y met une part de soi. On offre à l'autre une partie de son âme, sans condition, et cette partie finit par vivre dans l'autre et demeure immortelle. Moi, je désire écrire pour offrir du rêve aux autres._ »

Voilà, bonne lecture.

« Je regarde le ciel étoilé… Il fait beau ce soir. Le ciel est magnifique vu d'ici. Jamais sur les Plants, je n'ai eu une vue aussi splendide de ce drap bleu nuit couvert de diamants. J'avance sur la plage et m'arrête là où les vagues peuvent caresser mes pieds nus. Je me laisse tomber par terre et ramène mes jambes sous moi. Je soupire… Il me manque…

Pourtant à la fin de la guerre, j'ai cru qu'il partageait mes sentiments ; qu'il resterait avec moi. Mais non, il a décidé d'aller à ORB, avec sa sœur… Puis il est retourné voir ses parents et est resté avec eux. Moi, j'ai rejoins l'orphelinat et les enfants, et j'aide de mon mieux à les éduquer. Je reste ici, triste et seule, à attendre Dieu sait quoi… au départ, j'ai espéré qu'il me rejoindrait, je me suis dit qu'une fois qu'il se serait fait à l'idée d'avoir une sœur, qu'il aurait revu ses parents, il viendrait ici près de moi. Mais non ! Je sens des larmes coulées sur mes joues blanches. Je l'aime tellement … mais lui ?

Oh lui, il est encore amoureux d'elle, cette fille qu'il désirait tellement sauver et qui est morte. Cagalli m'a dit qu'elle s'appelait Flay et que c'était sa petite amie. Il l'aime encore j'en suis sure même si elle l'a utilisé pour se venger. Je le sais c'est Cagalli qui me l'a dit, elle m'a un peu raconté sa rencontre avec Kira et leurs retrouvailles …. Je tourne mon regard vers l'horizon et essuie les larmes qui cascadent sur mes joues. Cagalli, je l'envie tellement … Contre toutes attentes, Asuran a décidé de rester à ORB, sur terre et sa motivation, c'est elle. Il l'aime et il reste près d'elle. N'ont-ils pas de la chance de pouvoir dormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre ?

Je penche la tête et mes larmes doublent. Je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter. Je souffre tellement de son absence. Je me sens si vide sans lui, sans consistance, sans but, sans âme, sans vie…. Je ne suis rien s'il est loin de moi, je n'existe que s'il est là près de moi et heureux. Mais s'il est heureux loin, ai-je le droit de le vouloir ici ? Peut-être est-il bien et a-t-il trouvé une nouvelle petite amie…. Peut-être….

Je redouble de sanglots et enfuis ma tête dans mes genoux.

« Une princesse ne doit pas pleurer…. C'est inhumain... »

Je sursaute et me retourne les joues toujours baignées de larmes. J'écarquille les yeux surprise. J'ai l'impression d'être dans un rêve : il est là, les mains dans les poches, debout à deux mètres de moi en me fixant gentiment avec ses yeux doux, les cheveux flottant dans le vent. J'en ai rêvé si souvent que je pense être dans un rêve éveillé, j'aimerai qu'il dure toujours.

« Kira …. » j'ai murmuré sans bouger de ma place.

Il avance lentement et s'assied à côté de moi. Il fixe la mer sans rien dire, moi, je suis incapable de détacher mes yeux de lui. Le silence s'installe entre nous et je décide d'en profiter au maximum. Mais je sais déjà que ça ne durera pas éternellement. C'est lui qui brise ce doux silence.

« Pourquoi une aussi belle princesse pleure-t-elle toute seule sur une plage déserte ? » demande-t-il en tournant ses magnifiques yeux améthyste vers moi. Je baisse les yeux incapables de soutenir son regard.

« Je … en fait … je …. Pour rien d'important » je finis par dire pour clore le sujet, je ne sais pas, je ne peux pas lui dire pourquoi…. Je ne trouve pas les mots nécessaires pour lui avouer mes sentiments. De nouveau le silence.

« Hum, ce n'est pas à cause de moi ? » sa question me fait sursauter. Pourquoi pense-t-il ça ? Il me fixe droit dans les yeux, ou du moins essaie, car j'ai les yeux fuyants. J'ai peur qu'il puisse y lire la vérité. Il décide de reprendre la parole.

« Je suis content que la guerre est finie. J'ai revu mes parents et ai été à ORB voir Cali et Athy, ils sont heureux ensemble. Je pensais trouver la paix et le calme…. Mais non, je suis resté dans un état de tristesse, et tu sais pourquoi ? »

Je secoue négativement la tête, je suppose la mort de Flay.

« Parce qu'il me manquait quelque chose … d'important….. J'ai cherché longtemps, j'ai parlé beaucoup et revu tous mes parents et amis…. J'ai aussi voyagé, cherchant à trouver…. »

Il fait une pause dans son discours et j'en profite pour lui lancer un regard. Mon cœur se serre et me fait mal. Je sens à nouveau des larmes rouler doucement sur mes joues blanches. Je ferme les yeux, espérant calmer ainsi ma douleur. Je sens sa main sur ma joue et, étonnée, j'ouvre les yeux. Il est à genoux devant moi et essuie mes larmes avec ses doigts.

« J'ai trouvé ce qu'il me manquait pour être heureux… Toi » murmure-t-il doucement. J'écarquille les yeux alors qu'il dépose ses lèvres sur les miennes pour un baiser extrêmement doux et tendre. Je finis par fermer les yeux et par savourer ce baiser.

« Je t'aime Lacus » susurre-t-il contre mes lèvres.

Je sens des larmes de joie couler sur mes joues et j'ouvre les yeux pour me perdre dans son regard amoureux.

« Moi aussi, je t'aime Kira… »

Il m'embrasse de nouveau et m'enlace. Je me blottis contre lui et je sens ses mains dans mon dos et ses lèvres dans mes cheveux.

« Si tu veux, je resterais ici avec toi… » Propose-t-il d'une voix peu sure.

Je me détache de lui et lui offre mon plus beau sourire avant d'embrasser sa joue. Il referme ses bras autour de moi et nous restons ainsi sans bouger.

Je sais maintenant que l'avenir sera meilleur et que plus jamais je ne serais seule. »

_FIN_

Voilà j'espère que ça te plait

Joyeux Noël.


End file.
